Pastel para uno
by White and Black Girl
Summary: El pequeño Sasuke no quería alimentarse con comida fría; por lo cual, un pastel estaba en su menú personal.


Este One-Shot ha sido publicado también en Mundo SasuSaku.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí; le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pastel para uno.<strong>

Abrió perezosamente sus profundos pero inocentes ojitos y se encontró con su infantil habitación. Suspiró realizando un puchero; él quería una habitación varonil y madura, como la que tenía su hermano mayor, el mejor del mundo. De un momento a otro, su berrinche desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una sonrisa que ocupaba la mayor parte de su níveo rostro.

El pequeño azabache, alegre al pensar que comería un rico desayuno para luego ir a entrenar con su genial hermano, ignoró el hecho de que se había levantado tarde después de haberse quedado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Salió descalzo, sin tomar importancia, al cálido corredor que mantenía una temperatura agradable debido a la estación veraniega que se presentaba en el exterior. Corrió hasta la cocina de la mansión en la cual vivía con su familia, con una sonrisa; pero dichosa mueca agradable e inocente se borró cuando no encontró a ninguno de sus padres. Se desplazó por todas las habitaciones y no logró encontrar rastros de su hermano, madre o padre. Asustado y tambaleándose volvió a la cocina y detectó, como por obra de magia, una pequeña nota pegada a la heladera. Giró su rostro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, para comprobar que no fuera obra de Itachi. Al no ver a nadie, decidió agarrarla. En aquel trozo de papel se encontró con la caligrafía de su madre.

_"Sasuke-Chan, tu hermano, tu papá y yo fuimos al mercado para evitar que la escasez de tomates y bolas de arroz llegué a tocar la puerta de nuestra casa. No quisimos despertarte porque sabemos que te acostaste tarde anoche y, como buen niño, debes saber que tienes que dormir como mínimo ocho horas. En fin, volveremos a las seis ya que también visitaremos a unos cuantos amigos._

_Dejé tu desayuno sobre la encimera de la derecha, tapado con un plato metálico. No lo calientes porque sino terminarás quemando la casa como la última vez._

_Besos mi niño."_

Se sonrojó; su mamá siempre lo avergonzaba, ¿no veía que él ya era un hombre? Un hombre de cinco años y medio. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su mamá no sólo lo había avergonzado a él sino que también había avergonzado a su hermano al decir "escasez de tomates y bolas de arroz" ya que él amaba comer bolas de arroz a la mañana, a la tarde y a la noche. Rió por lo bajo, al parecer su hermano no era tan difícil de avergonzar.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a la heladera y, con sus pequeñas manitas, volvió a pegar el papel en donde antes lo hubo encontrado. Suspiró hasta que una lamparita hizo presencia en su mentecita. Si comía bolas de arroz como su hermano, ¿sería tan poderoso como él? Brincó tres veces antes de abrir la heladera, buscando bolas de arroz ya hechas, pero se encontró con vegetales, pasteles pero nada relacionado con el arroz. Se cruzó de brazos realizando un nuevo puchero, Itachi era un glotón que no le quería prestar su poder. Se escogió de hombros en un gesto realmente chistoso, se desplazó hasta la encimera que su madre le había indicado y quitó el plato metálico encontrándose con un platillo de ramen casero, preparado por las manos de su dulce madre. Frunció el ceño y miró con la lengua para fuera, realizando una mueca de asco, la comida; el ramen no era su alimento favorito. Suspiró para luego tocar un fideo con su dedo, estaba frío. Realizó otro berrinche, a él no le gustaba la comida fría.

Bufó con una mueca graciosa pero, antes de poder agarrar el plato, su cerebro en pleno desarrollo se iluminó. Una sonrisa de medio lado invadió su rostro. Sasuke, en puntitas de pie, se acercó a la heladera y de ella extrajo un cartón de leche, cinco huevos, fresas y nata. Agarró un banquito para luego subirse al mismo con el fin de poder alcanzar dos paquetes de harina, un paquete de azúcar y una bolsa con caramelos pertenecientes a su hermano. Bajó del banquito, cogió una taza, común y corriente; una batidora eléctrica, un delantal, perteneciente a su mamá; dos cucharas de metal, un bol y un molde.

Él no era un cocinero experimentado pero había admirado a su madre cuando ella horneaba postres para Itachi y él. Sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego empezar a mover, revolear y arrojar ingredientes al bol para más tarde batirlos con la batidora.

De un momento a otro, una gran cantidad de harina chocó contra el aún más pálido rostro de Sasuke, quien tosió mientras corría en círculos debido al hecho de no poder ver nada. Para la mala suerte del pequeño azabache, había una pequeña caja tirada en el suelo y gracias a ella el Uchiha terminó volando, literalmente hablando. El pobre niñito, luego de su extenso vuelo, terminó tirado sobre el cálido suelo de madera. Abrió sus ojitos, se levantó y se sobó con sus manitas su masacrada espalda. Suspiró al ver todo el desastre que había armado pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver aquel bol con una mezcla extraña y retorcida. Caminó con cuidado hasta él y volvió a empezar a batir todos los ingredientes. Cuando hubo terminado su acción, vertió la mezcla al mole para luego colocar al mismo dentro de un horno caliente.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Sasuke decidió extraer el molde del honro. Cuando hubo realizado su cometido se dio cuenta que la masa estaba totalmente quemada, casi negra. Suspiró con frustración para después dejar su casi pastel sobre una encimera. Agarró la nata y las fresas y comenzó a decorar con ellas la masa de la preparación, esperando que lo quemado no se viera o sintiera. Con ojitos llorosos por la alegría admiró su obra maestra. Un pastel totalmente blanco con varias fresas encima. Cuando quiso agarrar un trozo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas totalmente asombradas. Fugaku Uchiha miraba a su segundo hijo con una caja alzada, Itachi Uchiha miraba a su hermano tratando de contener la risa mientras que Mikoto Uchiha miraba a su pequeño angelito con un aura asesina debido a que su amada cocina estaba mugrienta y desordenada. A zancadas se acercó al azabache para después comenzar a perseguirlo por toda la casa, bajo la divertida mirada de su esposo y de su primogénito.

Itachi, de un momento a otro, observó el pastel que su sucio y harinoso hermano menor había preparado. Su estómago gruñó y su padre le dio la señal de ir a comer el postre. El hombre y el joven se acercaron y sin decir una sola palabra agarraron cada uno un trozo de pastel. Lo mordieron para después mirarse entre sí.

—**Papá, Sasuke debería ser pastelero** —comentó el pelinegro sin dejar de admirar el trozo de dulce que sostenía con su mano derecha.

—**Tal vez, pero dudo que su madre lo deje serlo si sigue ensuciando de tal manera su preciada cocina** —habló riendo el mayor sin dejar de mirar cómo su hijo escapaba de las garras de una muy molesta y enojada azabache.

Para la suerte de Mikoto Uchiha, el pequeño Sasuke no se volvió un cocinero.


End file.
